guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Burning Desire
Overview Summary #Retrieve a box of Fehj's sparklers from his home in Zehlon Reach. #ADDED: Find the corsairs who stole Fehj's sparklers #Distract Elder Nofuun before you give him a hot foot. (Dance or play a musical instrument) #See Fehj for your reward Obtained from :Fehj in Plains of Jarin (during Canthan New Year festivals) Requirements :Must be Level 5 (or higher) Reward :*2,000 XP (Note: XP's earned in all festival quests do NOT count toward leveling heroes.) :*300 Gold :*25 Lunar Tokens :*2 Sparklers Preliminary Dialogue :Elder Nofuun: "Hey! You lousy kid! Stop running around with that sparkler. You will burn down the town!" :Fehj: "You can't tell me what to do, old man. You're not my father." :Elder Nofuun: "I know your father, you little ragamuffin. he was always getting into trouble, too." :Fehj: "Yeah? My dad says you're an old stick in the mud, Elder "No Fun"." :Elder Nofuun: "You show some repect for your elders, boy." :Fehj: "No fun. No fun. The elder always has no fun! Nah nah. Can't catch me!" :Elder Nofuun: "You petulant little ringworm. Get out of my sight before I curse your whole clan!" Dialogue :"Boy, that Elder "No Fun" is such a wet blanket. He's always trying to rain on my parade. You know what would really show him? A good, old-fashioned '''hot-foot'... just like my dad used to give him. He'd see me coming from the next town over, so you'll have to do the deed. I've got tons of sparklers back at my house in Zehlon Reach. Go get a box and then find old Nofunn as he makes his daily trek to the Sunspear Great Hall. You'll probably need to distract him first. I hear old fogeys like him enjoy music and dancing... Do this and I'll give you something cool. What do you say?"'' ::Accept: "I'll give old "No Fun" a hot time tonight." ::Reject: "Fire bad!" ::When asked about quest: "Did you get the '''sparklers' yet? I hid them back in town...in Zehlon Reach."'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Jehr) :"Are you looking for Fehj? What has he done now?... Oh, his sparklers? Sorry. They are all gone. Corsairs raided the town and took everything not nailed down. I don't think it's worth it for a box of sparklers, but if you want to follow them, they headed south into the swamp." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Elder Nofuun) :"What? Oh my gods! I am on fire! Put it out! Put it out! Did Fehj put you up to this? I cannot believe heroes such as you would follow such a rapscallion down the road to ruin. You bet I will talk to Castellan Puuba about this incident. You have rued the day! Hrmph." Reward Dialogue :"Oh ho ho! What a great trick. Did he stop, drop, and roll? You know what we forgot? A big bag of drake droppings for him to stomp on. Well, maybe next time. Thanks. You can keep the rest of the sparklers. It was well worth it." Walkthrough You can do the whole thing running. First talk to Fehj when the quest marker appears, then travel to the Astralarium or Jokanur Diggings, talk to the father, then run to the corsairs; kill them or just take the box and travel back to Fehj. You can just go straight for the fireworks once in Zehlon Reach, it is not necessary to go to Fehj's home first. Dance in front of Elder "No Fun" and go claim your reward. Notes *This quest is mutually exclusive with Douse Your Enthusiasm. *Using the /dancenew emote will not work to distract the Elder. *The Box of Sparklers is in the same place (more or less right under the "Z" in "Zehlon Reach" on the map), whether you speak to Jehr or not. You can run straight to it, grab it while the low-level corsairs are working out a battle plan, and map back to Sunspear Great Hall, thus making this an easy quest even in comparison to the other holiday quests. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Canthan New Year quests